Mi Niño Mimado
by WTTM
Summary: En una relación como la suya... ¿Quien es el niño mimado de quien? El amor no puede ser expresado solo con palabras, la mayor parte del tiempo son los hechos los que nos convencen de que somos amados... Y los mimos son una forma de amarnos, de una manera muy particular. Una historia corta de un amor que ya no es tan unilateral.


Mi Niño Mimado

(OneShot)

Ahí estaba él... con sus cabellos revueltos, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo espasmado y su corazón en un hilo.

No sabía porqué siempre permitió esta clase de comportamientos, pero ya no buscaba entenderlo, más bien había aprendido a disfrutarlos ...

"Ésto nos puede hacer sentir bien"

Era lo que usualmente le decía en estos arrebatadores encuentros que con el otro chico compartía.

Se había convertido en una costumbre, una muy tatuada en su cuerpo y en su mente... Tenerlo así, verlo así, sentirlo así y olerlo en cada parte de su nuevo hogar no le parecía tan mala idea...

¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una necesidad tan imperiosa? ...  
¿Cómo hacía para volver a lo que tenía?... ¿pero realmente quería volver?... él mismo sabía, que sin él en su vida, nunca seria lo mismo.  
Aún ahora, "estar juntos" significaba algo y ya nada más valía ...

\- Mori... naga -

Balbuceaba entre jadeos, no le era posible controlar su voz, no quería dejarla salir pero entre cada respiración se escapaba de lo más profundo de su garganta. Demostrando al otro el enorme placer que esté sentía con cada toque, con cada rose y con cada caricia.

\- No te contengas, quiero escucharte... - ordenaba sutilmente, anhelando un poco más de su atención y de su amor. Amaba tenerlo así, "forzar" sus expresiones era algo que solo ese chico había logrado descubrir.

Cada suspiro, cada quejido, cada jadeo, cada vez que su delgado cuerpo se tensaba debajo del suyo era la muestra de su excitación, de su deseo contenido y su anhelado deseo.

Hoy más que nunca ese chico de cabellos azules lo entendía, ese hombre debajo suyo lo deseaba, a su manera lo tentaba y lo animaba a seguir; al grado de con cada encuentro ir silenciando sus quejas y sus excusas, transformándolas en sensuales muestras de cariño sincero.

Encuentros así de silenciosos se habían hecho costumbre desde que la distancia los alcanzó, pero a la vez los unió, fortaleciendo un lujurioso sentimiento. Encuentros más escasos, pero más sentidos; el motivo no era estar pegados sin razón, sino sentirse uno con el otro, unidos aún en la distancia física que los acosaba, sabiendo que su hogar está en los brazos del otro.

Sus encuentros ya no eran por un acuerdo o por un chantaje, se encontraban porque se necesitaban, se tocaban porque se extrañaban, se extrañaban porque se amaban... Muy a su particular manera.

En un destello de razón, el jóven de largos cabellos abría los ojos y observaba a ese otro encima de él, cómo buscandolo, le hacia mucha falta ver esos poderosos ojos encima suyo, haciéndole pensar cosas vergonzosas:

\- Que a este bastardo no... No le basta con... Hacer ésto... Porqué tiene que también con... Ahhhhh -

Pero su gran monólogo fue interrumpido por la invasión de su cuerpo más allá de dónde estaban, más todavía. Siempre era posible más y eso Souichi lo sabía y lo quería, al menos ya estando así, lo necesitaba.

Después de dos semanas sin poder verlo, tenerlo así ahora era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. El tiempo se hacía cada vez más largo y eran estas cosas las que hacían que su cordura y su salud se mantuvieran. Ya otras veces experimento en su día a día , el terrible descuido que su prolongada ausencia acarreaba consigo...

No tenía quien le atendiera como se debía.

\- Senpai... Senpai... ¿Perdóname sí?, pero esta vez será... -

\- Callate... Cierra la boca... Ahhhhh... No quiero escucharlo... -

\- Pero Senpai... - decía pícaro entre risas contenidas, aún estaban en la estancia cuando Morinaga en un arranque comenzó a quitar las prendas más estorbosas, ahora en la habitación no pudo evitar pedir un poco de su... permiso para quitar lo que faltaba: - estás diciendo que ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera...? -

\- ¿Cuándo no... has podido idiota? - lo dijo sin pensarlo, era el más puro deseo de su cuerpo expresado a través de su voz temblorosa.

Sus brazos alzados cubriendo su rostro, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su corazón exaltado, su cuerpo necesitado. No podía contener el deseo, no ahora que por fin estaban así, no ahora que por fin, su embriagante aroma lo colmaba todo de nuevo.

\- Déjame verte... - una orden muy sutil, que encontró su recompensa en su expresión. Tomó su rostro con una mano, misma que sometió toda su quijada y lo obligó a no girar su cabeza, lo forzó a no dejar de escuchar:

\- No podré venir en un mes o más, se viene un entrenamiento nuevo y no saldré a tiempo para tomar el tren y estar así contigo... - su cara se comenzó a transformar, un berrinche, un puchero que salió en un reproche:

-No seas idiota... Es tu trabajo así ... Así qué... - no pudo seguir articulando ideas coherentes, Moringa y su acostumbrado juego sucio lo habían hecho detenerse, el muy bastardo, con el dominio que tenía sobre su rostro, lo giró a su voluntad y comenzó el ataque sobre su oreja, hablándole despacio, besando y susurrando ideas que le hicieron perderse en un mar de sensaciones que le hicieron sonrojar todavía más... Siempre se podía más.

\- ... No... No digas esas cosas... Ahhhggg - luchaba por... ¿Porqué lo hacía? No era por liberarse, quizá era un juego entre ellos, esos juegos previos que los seducían a ambos...

\- Pero a senpai le gustan esas... cosas - le sonrió socarron, sintiéndose poderoso y correspondido.

... A uno le gustaba cazar y al otro le gustaba ser cazado...

Para comenzar no está mal, después de todo ambos son un par de chicos rudos, sin importar quién gima debajo de quién. A senpai le gustaba ese ritual, porque Senpai es así y Morinaga lo sabía, sabía cómo tentarlo para luego deleitarse y disfrutar de ese punto dulce dentro de él.

Jamás volvería a cometer los mismos errores, al menos no con su senpai; hacerlo rápido y sin delicadeza, le hacia recordar viejos y dolorosos tiempos, aquellos en los que pudo aprender las habilidades que hoy le hacen ser capaz de aguantar y disfrutar ver retorcerse a su senpai...

... Y extasiarse de ser el culpable de eso.

\- Te compensare... - susurró nuevamente; lamio y beso la comisura de sus labios - no saldré de "aquí" hasta que sea tiempo de irme en el tren... Mmmhh - Morinaga estaba jugando con él...

\- AHHHHHGGGHH... Bast... Bas.. Bastardo pervertido - los dedos de Morinaga comenzaron a circundar ese lugar, lo giró y continuó bajando por su espina; lo tenía a su merced, aún con ropa encima todo se volvió tan erótico como perverso...

Un senpai medio vestido con la camisa pegada, dificultando su respiración, que deleitaba la vista de un Morinaga completamente vestido, con la corbata a medio amarre y manchas profanas en su pulcro traje recién adquirido.

Se sentía bien tener al senpai así de dócil y cooperativo... Pero también le gustaba tentarlo y provocar su ira de vez en cuando, era lo que a su "relación" le ponía sabor dulce, pero la desesperación de Morinaga no dejaba de hacerse presente:

\- Senpai, senpai... Quiero regresar a tu lado... Déjame volver, por favor, te necesito conmigo, ¿acaso tú no me extrañas?... Ya no puedo una semana más sin ti, ni un día más... Yo te prometo qué... -

Sin previo aviso, Souichi se colgó de él, se giró de nuevo y ahora estando de frente como estaba enredó sus brazos sobre su cuello y beso sus labios: tan dulce, tan casto, tan inocente, pero con el efecto suficiente para calmar las ansías contenidas de su joven amante.

\- Shhhh no digas nada... ¿Que no estás justo ahora conmigo? - y en un arranque de sensualidad, lamio sus labios entre abiertos y lo miró fijo... Aferró sus brazos en sus hombros, lo aprisiono e invitó a continuar con esa mirada posesiva y deseosa que solo Morinaga le conocía.

\- ¡Senpai... ! -

~§~

Acallando sus quejas y temores, le obligó a concentrarse en mimarlo toda la noche y todo lo que se pudiera del día...

Ya encontrarían la forma de ganarle a la distancia y al tiempo que no se verían. Porqué ellos se amaban, muy a su especial manera.

FIN

~§~

Hola

Ya sé... Tengo al "exitoso" inconcluso 😋, pero esto salió de repente de una charla de FB que use como motivador para traerles algo aunque sea chiquito y sensualon.

No es un Lemon, pero es un intento (yo no escribo lemon, esos se los dejo a las expertas, mis amadas gurus del amorsh jajaja 😍). Esto es como un fluffy, que espero no se les haga tedioso.

Gracias por pasar por aquí y ya pronto seguiré con el "exitoso".

Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
